


Учитель

by WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/WTF%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202021
Summary: — Я играю. — и вместо очередных поцелуев, к которым Женя уже привык, слабенький толчок корпусом, из-за которого приходится делать шаг назад, упереться спиной в стену. — Вернее, учусь играть. У лучшего.
Relationships: Evgenij Stychkin/Artem Sychkov
Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110788
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Учитель

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** Упоминаются предыдущие совместные работы, а также мини-сериал "Беезумие".
> 
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 - "Учитель"

## Учитель

— Тём, у меня жена, дети… — отнекиваться немного сложно, когда тебе целуют руки, но у Жени, в принципе, получалось.

— Так у меня тоже, — впрочем, Артём Женины руки из своих длинных цепких пальцев не выпустил и продолжил касаться губами костяшек, — детей пока не столько же, но я работаю над этим.

— Сейчас ты работаешь надо мной, — Артём высокий, слишком высокий, но смотреть ему в глаза можно, ловить этот шальной блестящий взгляд.

— Я играю, — и вместо очередных поцелуев, к которым Женя уже привык, слабенький толчок корпусом, из-за которого приходится делать шаг назад, упереться спиной в стену, — Вернее, учусь играть. У лучшего.

Женя рвано выдохнул — Артём ему никогда до того не льстил. Да и сейчас тоже вряд ли стал бы.

— И при этом ты умудряешься меня не слушать, — Тёма опёрся одной рукой о стену ровно возле его головы, а второй всё так же держал Женину ладонь. — И не слушаться.

— Не слушаться, — Артём согласился и медленно склонился, чтобы лбом прикоснуться ко лбу Жени, — я же теперь не ваш подчинённый.

— Твой, — по привычке вылетело у Жени (он пытался настаивать, чтобы Артём перестал ему «выкать», сколько можно же, столько уже вместе поработали, не ребёнок же, чтобы на вы обращаться), и он закрыл глаза, улыбнувшись. — И не подчинённый.

— Тогда с чего бы мне слушаться? — Артём отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы прижаться всем своим чертовски длинным телом, а Женя удобно устроил обе ладони у него на поясе, обнимая и придерживая одновременно.

— И чему же ты тогда учишься, если не слушаешься при этом?

— Как играть гея.

Женю в прямом смысле порвало. Если до того всё происходящее между ними отлично вписывалось в романтическую атмосферу, то теперь, после этой фразы, серьёзно воспринимать происходящее стало невозможно. И он рассмеялся — заливисто, не скрываясь, искренне абсолютно, лбом склонившись к плечу Артёма.

— В последний раз я играл себя, который играл, что он гей, ты об этом? — серьёзно вспоминать интернет-проект Саши Молочникова всё ещё не получалось. — Так я там ещё с овцой… пытался.

— Я в курсе, я смотрел, — Артём, кажется, был куда серьёзней. — Поэтому я и пришёл поучиться.

Ладонь его совершенно внезапно оказалась у Жени на животе, и он на миг пожалел, что решил надеть тонкую спортивную футболку.

— Тебе бы, Тём, проекты нормальные выбирать, а не смотреть…на меня, — Женя поймал лицо Артёма руками и погладил осторожно пальцами по скулам. — Театр бы попробовал. А не со мной экспериментировал.

— Да где театр, а где я-то, — Тёма взгляд-то отвёл, было в нём что-то такое, глубоко затаённо-скромное всё-таки. — А так — проще.

— Проще, — Женя согласился.

Женя Артёма первым и поцеловал. Потому что…потому что к этому всё шло. Он слишком близко подпустил, буквально и фигурально, слишком много позволил. Это всё должно было разрешиться, как экзамен на профпригодность, как испытание самого себя.

Впрочем, «поцелуй» — слишком громкое название для того, что произошло. Скорее так, игра, касание, проба пера.

Да он на иных съёмках был куда настойчивей и не так скуп.

Артём не то, чтобы совсем не ответил, вздрогнул очень ощутимо, окаменел будто и сбился с ровного дыхания.

Женя невольно такой реакции улыбнулся, и тем самым как-то потерял бдительность — целовал уже не он, а его, и гораздо уверенней, гораздо более настойчиво.

Чтобы ответить, не хватило доли секунды — Артём отпрянул резко, удержать его удалось, только сцепив ладони. И Женя, откровенно дезориентированный всем этом, опустил взгляд.

— Неплохо, — наконец произнёс он, нарушив отвратительно долгую тишину. — Спешишь только куда-то.

— А вдруг передумаете… передумаешь, — Артёму неловко, Женя это чувствует в напряжении его тела, слышит в голосе. — Вдруг не разрешишь.

Отвечать не надо было, вообще говорить не надо было. Жене показалось, что всем произошедшим Артём больше напуган, чем заинтересован, и потому единственным решением (далеко не факт, что верным) было просто ничего не делать. Ждать, пока Артём переварит то, что сделал. Держать только крепко, возле себя, не отпускать.

Да и чёрт с ним, с этим сериалом, с его игрой. То, что учитель из него так себе, Женя и без того знал, но Артём был парнем взрослым и актёром хорошим, так что научится ещё и без его помощи.

А вот такое, чтобы поняли, это, видимо, только Женя может. Наверняка есть альтернативы, но Артёму они не нужны.

Жене тоже иногда нужно, чтобы было вот это. Безрассудное, мимолётное, что можно всегда списать на игру.

Чтобы Артём был.

Он всё-таки очень хороший парень.

[](https://twitter.com/GogolAttraction)


End file.
